New Places, New Events
by LadySarahj
Summary: Max and Ella are moving to a new place and they meet Iggy and Fang as well as ome other great friends. Terrible at summaries so please just read. Rated T becasue I am paranoid. Isn't everyone? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I disclaim. I don't own Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride owns Fang though…**

Max POV

Oregon. Bloody Oregon. That is where we are moving. Rainy, cold, dark. My mother and sister just had to be here. My mom got a job transfer and it had to be here.

I'm Maximum Ride. Everyone calls me Max. My mom, my sister, Ella and I used to live in sunny Florida. I am sixteen and my sister is nearly fifteen. My mom is a vet.

I start my new high school with my sister tomorrow. I will be a junior and my sister will be a sophomore. Our school mascot is a Gopher. That is really weird.

We only got here today and we are still unpacking. I, being the oldest, got the larger room. It is light purple and black. My bed has a veil around it like a princess'. I am certainly not a princess. I have a desk, my beloved laptop and a chest of drawers. I unpacked quickly. I really don't have much. I don't really need much. I have a full walk-in closet and it is only half full. Ella has one too. I bet she has it already completely full.

LINE BREAK!

The next Morning

Max POV

I got up and dressed fast after Ella and my alarm clock (they are a lot alike) woke me up. I reluctantly left my warm bed to get ready. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a v-neck sweater. Then I ran downstairs and some breakfast with me sister. Soon after, the bus arrived and Ella and I were off to our new school.

10 MINUTES LATER

About ten minutes later, we arrived at the school. Ella and I went to the main office to collect our schedules. As we walked into the school, all eyes turned to us. Especially the guys. Some random boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to us and took Ella's phone from her hand (she had been texting), typed something, and then gave it back with a seductive smile and a wink. Ella looked at her phone and let out a quiet squeal.

"That guy just put his number in my phone!" She told me excitedly." His name is Iggy Griffiths." Weird name.

"That was border line stalker, Ella." Ella scowled at me. "Well, it was weird. And the name…." I trailed off, rolling my eyes.

"I think it's sweet." She said dreamily. "So shut it." Not so dreamy. Classic Ella.

We entered the main office to wait in a short line behind a blonde boy around my age. Ella was still entranced by her phone's new contents. She is such a girly-girl.

The guy in front of us turned around and was obviously surprised. He looked me up and down with a creepy grin. Sexist pig. I was very tempted to slap him, but I guess that wouldn't have been a good idea on the first day.

"I'm Dylan. Who are you?" He said still grinning. He held out a hand for me to shake.

"Max. And this is Ella." I said giving him a bored look. I ignored his out-stretched hand. That grin is really freaking me out. And, naturally, Ella was still looking at her phone, oblivious to everything going on around her.

"You're new huh? Well I could-" he started to say. Attempting to sound seductive and failing miserably. Then the secretary behind him cut in, saving my life.

"Flirt later, Dylan." She told him. I did everything I could not to fall over laughing. H turned bright red. "Now, girls, what do you two need?" she asked as that Dylan guy stalked out.

"We are here to pick up our schedules. Max Ride-Martinez and Ella Martinez please." I told her. She got up and told us to wait a moment. She went over to a filing cabinet and looked through it. When she came back, she was holding two sheets of paper. She gave one to each of us.

"These are your schedules. Do I need to ask someone to show you two around today?" the secretary asked.

Just as I was about to say no, Ella said yes. Actually she said "Could you ask Iggy Griffiths to show me around?" That damn boy! That is he boy who implanted his number into my sister's phone! I sense he will be a huge issue this year…

The secretary nodded. She got on the speaker and asked for that boy and another called Fang Jones. What is with these names? Moments later that Iggy kid came in. He looked both surprised and happy to se Ella again, seeing at it had only been about two minutes. He looked especially pleased when the secretary told him to show Ella around.

Iggy came over and took Ella's schedule in one hand and took her hand in his other. Ella blushed a new shade of red and giggled really girly. Iggy smirked and walked out with her. "Bye Max! See you later!" Ella shouted as Iggy pulled her out the door. I swear I will kill that boy if he does ANYTHING to Ella. Wish I had said that but no, I said, " Bye. Don't get killed!" Little inside joke.

I sighed and turned back to the secretary. "Thanks for your help. I'll go to class now." I said as I started walking out the door.

"Not so fast, young lady. You have no idea where to go. Nick here will help you get around the school." She said, pointing to the emo kid that Iggy came in with. I looked him up and down skeptically. He had longish black hair, olive skin, all black clothes ensemble and he looked to be about 6'3, rivaling my 5'9. I have never felt short before meeting Iggy, Nick and that creepy Dylan kid. Now I feel like a midget. (A/N: I am really short. Not even 5 foot)

The Nick guy just kept looking down. But when the secretary said 'Nick' his head shot up, revealing startlingly black eyes. Like obsidian. "My name is Fang." He stated plainly. Not much of a talker it seems. He looked at me and smirked. Evidently, not one for smiling either.

Fang walked over to me and took my schedule. He surveyed it as if it were a deep complex code. Then finally said "We have all our classes together." Fantastic. I love sarcasm.

I groaned and started walking to the left when Mr. Tall, Dark and Silent (You thought I would say handsome. Funny) said "Wrong way." I could tell he was smirking.

I groaned again, trying not to turn and rip his head off and show my frustration. I slowly turned and started walking in the other direction. I swear I heard a low chuckle come from Fang.

As we walked to our next class, a high-pitched squeal (of delight maybe? It didn't delight me that's for sure) pierced the hallway. It was deafening. Suddenly, a red-headed slutty looking girl came racing down the hall, wearing little clothing. Ewww.

"Fangy-Poo! I am so happy to see you!" she trilled. If she doesn't stop emitting noises like that from that lipstick covered thing she calls a mouth I might shoot her. Then me.

"Hi Lissa" Fang said, sounding kind of annoyed. He was rubbing his forehead. I wanted to laugh. I'll wait though, till the end of this little show.

That's when Lissa spotted me.

"Fangy! Are you cheating on me?! Who is this slut?!" she shrieked, pointing at me with one badly manicured finger. I'm a slut? I'm guessing she is Fang's girlfriend. I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

I decided it was the 'sluts' turn to talk. "Ok, you whore, if I am a slut, you must be a desperate prostitute. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Try a turtleneck?" I said while pulling the collar of my shirt.

I looked to Fang and he looked shell-shocked. Lissa shrieked again and ran to her slutty posse. I heard her ask "What did she say?" Wow. She is stupid! I guess Fang heard too.

"I thought red-heads were supposed to be smart. She is a disgrace to red-heads everywhere. Does she have a brain?" I asked him.

"She is a disgrace to me." Fang said almost inaudibly.

"Then, and I'm guessing here, why are you dating her? Oh! Wait! I get it! You're with her because she is easy. Not one for a challenge, I take it?" I teased. He looked kind of pissed.

Before he could say anything, I cut in again. "Why don't you break up with her if you don't like her? Not that I care. Actually, it's kind of funny to watch…" I trailed off. The halls were completely deserted now. The bell rang two minutes ago. Fang looked very pissed now.

Suddenly, he came at me. I was startled and I tried to walk backward. I was stopped by the faded blue lockers. Fang placed his hands on the lockers on either side of me. As quickly as he'd done it, his anger evaporated into his impassive mask. "I'm sorry. Whenever people talk about me and Lissa like that, it pisses me off, I hate Lissa."

"I'm sorry too. I guess I went a tad far. But I was serious. Why are you dating her if you hate her so much?" I asked, still against the lockers. Fang looked me in the eyes and gave a simple answer.

"I don't know"

**END CHAPTER 1**

**Well, that's the first chapter! I will try to update the other Maximum Ride story of mine 'Wouldn't You Like To Know?'. I know I haven't updated in a while. I hope you liked this first chapter! Review please! Thanks for reading! Love all the readers out there!**

**-Sarahj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**I am finally updating this after a few months! I finally got a little time! I hope you like it!**

**I disclaim.**

Max POV

After that little fiasco with Lissa, Fang and I headed to class. We were greeted by a teacher who obviously does not like her job.

"Nick. How nice of you to finally join us, ten minutes late." The teacher sneered. This woman seemed a bit bitter to me.

"I was showing the new girl around." Wow. Since when am I the new girl? I feel loved. I apparently don't have a proper name.

"Very well. Take your seat." Fang headed to the back of the classroom. "Now," she said turning to me. "I am Ms. Blain" I just looked at her. "Please introduce yourself to the class and state your old school, favorite colour, book and age." Ok, that is a lot of info to divulge. Creeper, much?

"Right…" I began, turning to the class. "My name is Maximum Ride. I am called Max. If you call me anything other than Max, I will not hesitate to hurt you. I love to play soccer; my favorite colors are purple and black. I am 16 and my favorite book series is the Gemma Doyle trilogy. I move here from Florida and I used to go to Sunny Heights High School." I finished. I heard a guy in the back give a low whistle and I had to fight the urge to yell 'sexist pig!' at him.

"Thank you, Max. Please take that seat near Nick. It's the only open one left." pointed to the only open seat in the room.

I headed to the back of the room, passing people. I passed a blonde boy, who slipped a piece of paper into my back pocket as I walked by. What is with the guys here? Have they never seen a girl before?

I took the slip of paper out of my pocket. It had the guy's number on it. I tore it up into small bits and sprinkled it on the guy's head. All the other students laughed. just scowled on.

I took my seat by Fang. He smirked at me, all the earlier problems seemingly forgotten.

-Line break-

Fang and I went around our classes together the rest of the day. I met some of my new friends. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy (don't ask) and Iggy. Iggy isn't too bad but I am going to keep an eye on him and my sister.

After that long and interesting day, Ella and I said goodbye to our friends and went home. I went straight upstairs and started my homework. I didn't feel like letting the teachers write me off as another delinquent.

I opened the doors to the balcony of my room. Yes, I have a balcony. So do the neighbors. Our balconies are about a foot apart, maybe less. As long as my neighbor isn't a criminal or just a perv, I don't care. We haven't met them yet. I am guessing from the blasting 'Panic!At The Disco' music, they must have a kid around my age.

I have a single chair on my balcony with a foldable table with a small umbrella over it. I will sit out there when the sun comes out. If the sun comes out.

I listened to music for a while, and worked on my calculus homework. I am a year or two ahead in math.

Then I heard yelling from next door. It sounded vaguely familiar.

Suddenly, the neighbor's balcony doors burst open revealing the one and only Fang Jones. Looking very pissed, I might add. I layed very still on my bed, hoping he would not notice I was there.

After getting over my shock, I slowly walked onto my balcony towards Fang. I guess he didn't notice me because he jumped when I spoke.

"Hey" I said too cheerily, kind of testing to see of he would snap at me. He nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard me. His face was still an impassive mask, but I could see the registered shock in his eyes.

"Hey" he said slowly as well. He didn't seem convinced I wasn't some sort of hallucination. I almost felt like laughing at the thought. "So you and Ella are the ones that moved in next door." He spoke cautiously. Did he figure that out all on his own? Oh, good job Fangles!

"Yeah. So are you ok? I heard a lot of yelling. Over my music." I spoke cautiously as well, unsure of his reaction.

"My step dad is being an ass. He only pretends to like me while my mom is around. She isn't at the moment."

"I'm sorry. Wanna come over on my balcony and do homework?" I asked. I didn't know he had a step dad. Then again, I didn't know much about him at all.

"Sure, but what about your family? Wouldn't they freak if a random guy was on your balcony?" he asked, sounding slightly amused.

"My sister is trying to get me alone with guys. Let her think what she wants of it. She will just assume. If she assumes, then she won't tell. And my mom isn't home either. I haven't got a dad." I explained. Well, I have got a dad, but he is a crazy scientist who is currently in jail.

"OK….Might want to move then." Fang went into his room and got his bag. Then he swung his legs over onto my balcony in one fluid motion, landing gracefully.

I brought a second chair out for Fang. We started with history. We finished it in about ten minutes. Then we did English which is my favorite subject.

"So, can I ask you a question?' Fang asked, suddenly.

"You just did, but sure" I said like the smart-ass I am.

"What happened to your dad?" I smiled sadly at his question.

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Well, when I was little, my dad, Jeb, became a scientist. It was good paying. Then he began creating experiments. Bad ones. He tried to combine animal and human DNA. Jeb started to go mad when he ran out of test subjects. By then I was old enough to understand that he was insane. One day, Ella and mom were out and Jeb tried to experiment on me. He tied me down and tried to inject me with avian DNA. Before he could get it in me, my mom got home and stopped him. Mom knocked him out and Ella called 911. I was untied and crying hard when the cops got there. They arrested Jeb and mom gave the cops the avian DNA needle as evidence. Jeb was prosecuted and thrown in jail. Life sentence." I concluded. I could feel the tears threatening to pour from my eyes at the horrible memory.

I looked at Fang, who seemed to be struggling to stay impassive. I gave a faint smile. "I told you you wouldn't believe me." Then he snapped back to reality.

Blinking hard, he said "No, I believe you. I think our dad's must have been friends or something. That's what happened to my dad. Except he never tried it on me. He is in jail too." I felt one tear slip. "I am sorry, Max." Another tear. And another.

I looked down, not wanting Fang, or anyone for that matter, to see me like this. I heard his chair scrape the concrete as he got up. Fang came next to me and hugged me. I stood and hugged him back. It felt weird divulging this to a guy I just met. Normally, I don't get close to anyone at all.

**Finally I am done typing that! Hope you like it! Love all the readers out there!**

** -Sarahj**


End file.
